The War
by hinata-fan223
Summary: This is the final story to my trilogy. In this, konoha and Meimu, the village hidden in illusions, area at war! Read to find out what happens to all your favorite characters and also find some unexpected romance and some betrayal.
1. Chapter 1: Leading into the War

Me: Ries had to leave so I have to write.

Ries: I did? Oh yeah…Damn moving

Me: ANYWAYZ this is the third story in the list. I think I'll name the trilogy: Naruto and Hinata's Paradise after the first story.

* * *

Chapter One: Leading into the War

The three demons stared at each other and then Naruto charged. He went for Ookami. Ookami jumped up and looked at Koumori who then knew what to do. Koumori went for Naruto's legs and succeeded. Once Naruto was off balance Ookami knocked out Naruto by launching himself at Naruto's head once he landed on the ground.

Ries and Trey took over their bodies again and untied Hinata then woke up Naruto. Hinata shook her head and Naruto smiled and playfully wrestled with his sons.

* * *

"Hey Ries?" Trey asked

"Yeah Trey?"

"I like my demon…Oh yeah, have you looked in a mirror yet?"

"Me two and no I haven't. Have you?"

"Yeah. I like what I look like" Trey said. He pulled out a pocket mirror he borrowed from Hinata and showed Ries what he looked like. Ries's eyes were the same but his hair had stayed like it was, long. Trey's hair also was the same and even the red stripe going down his left side was still there. The one thing that was different about his eyes was that he now had a blood red pupil in the middle of the light lavender eyes.

"Awesome" was all Ries could think to say.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Trey said to himself as he walked to his training spot. A loud boom was easily heard from the direction of the entrance. "Don't tell me someone is trying to get in?" Trey said as he vanished to go find his brother.

* * *

Ries was sleeping on top of a boulder and was suddenly awoken by a loud banging noise. Trey appeared next to him after a few moment sand the two knew to go to the entrance to see what was up.

* * *

"Try again!" Tsunade yelled "I know its there"

A large group of Konoha ninja were beating at the entrance to Naruto's village. The ninja knew not of why but were informed that if they succeeded in breaching this imaginary, or was it, wall then they would be at war sooner than they thought.

"Oh shit!" Ries said as he slowly emerged from a viewpoint hidden from the enemy ninja. "So it has begun" Ries went back into the cave and went to inform Trey and the rest of the village.

* * *

"So. She came" Naruto said standing up from his chair in his ground floor office. He walked over to the window and opened it. There a small fox was waiting. "Take this to the watch towers." He said strapping a note to the fox's ear. They fox took off and a moment later three red flags were visible.

* * *

"People of Meimu" Naruto said (A/N: Meimu means illusion in Japanese) "Tonight we go to war with Konoha. Some of you may die, but I seriously doubt that considering we are the best of the best" At this point the whole village in the town square cheered. A moment later it was deserted as everyone went to go get their uniforms on and get ready. Most of the children, although inexperienced, went to hidden points in the cave ceiling to throw weapons at the invaders. Most of the spots they picked were surrounded by the same illusion that covered the entrance so no annoying enemy ninja could pick them off. Got to protect the future leaders.

* * *

Tsunade was just about tired of this useless banging around. She was going to end this. She walked angrily towards the current spot where her ninjas were trying and punched it as hard as she could. The rock blew back revealing an opening. Down the opening shouting could be heard and then total silence.

Tsunade waited before giving orders.

"Advance swiftly. Ready. March" Tsunade shouted. At once her massive army moved into the opening.

"Here they come!" Naruto shouted "Be ready to fire, little ones!" The concealed children up in the roof of the cave got ready to throw their weaponry as soon as Naruto gave the order.

The first Konoha ninja appeared. It was Kakashi. He had his mask up revealing his eye. Naruto gave the signal not caring who it was and half the children threw kunai and shurikan at Kakashi, which were easily deflected.

A minute passed then Tsunade's army appeared. Well only the Chuunin and Genin. Naruto gave the signal again and all the children threw their weapons. Only a few fell. Naruto gave the signal to advance and attack. Three seconds later his village and Tsunade's army were at war.

* * *

"That's ten. What about you Trey?" Ries said killing another person.

"Twenty" Trey said smiling. "Don't worry. There are plenty to go around"

"Yeah"

* * *

Henquin and Inokari were having a tough time finding someone that wasn't fighting. They spotted Trey and Ries taking on at least thirty ninja and gaped. They ran over to join, but were stopped by a sudden burst of chakra from Ries. It made all thirty ninja fall.

"Hey is that Inokari and Henquin?" Ries asked

"I think so" Trey responded walking over to them. "Hey beautiful"

"Hey Trey" Henquin said "You just wanna chat or fight?"

"Neither, I want to leave you alone" Trey disappearing. Ries disappeared to without a word.

* * *

"How is it down there?" Naruto asked as his sons appeared in front of him

"Hectic, but we only lost ten so far. But they are only sending out their gennin and chuunin. The only Jonin I've seen was the first one and he's the one who killed the ten" Ries reported

"Kakashi….Go find him and bring him here. Along with this man if you would" Naruto said holding out a picture of Hinata's father.

"Sure dad." Trey said getting enveloped in metal and crashing through the wall which sealed up instantly. Ries sunk into the ground.

"My father?" Hinata asked

"Yeah. I want you two to catch up" Naruto said with his trademark goofy grin.

* * *

"Where is this Kakashi guy?" Trey asked

"Over there" Ries said pointing to Kakashi. They altered their running course to get in line exactly with him.

Kakashi was done killing his eleventh ninja. He sensed something coming and turned two see Trey and Ries staring at him.

"You two are the ones from the exams" Kakashi said

"Yeah. And you're the one that is known as Kakashi" Ries said

"Yeah. What of it?"

"Come with us" Trey said

"And if I don't?" Kakashi asked

"Trust us. You don't want to go there" The twins said at the exact same time.

"Eh, fine with me. Where do I go?" Kakashi said with a shrug

"Follow Trey" Ries said and Trey took off and Kakashi followed amazed at the speed Trey was traveling at.

* * *

"Okay, where is Hiashi?" Ries said to himself. A few seconds later he had found and infiltrated Hiashi's mind. Ries found that Hiashi was outside protecting the Hokage. Ries smiles and sunk into the ground.

* * *

"Tsunade. We can't keep this up forever. Just pounding away at the civilians." An ANBU with a cat on his mask said.

"I know. But we can't risk letting out jonin yet. We have to wait until Kakashi can find where the Kitsunekage is"

"I know but..."

"Wait…what is that?" Tsunade said looking down at the ground. Suddenly to her left three ANBU went flying and Hiashi was taken under the ground. "Oh shit. They are under the ground! Everyone in the trees!" Tsunade yelled. Everyone jumped to the nearest tree and Ries made his way, with Hiashi under the ground with him, to Naruto's office where Trey and Kakashi and Hinata and the number one hyperactive loudmouth ninja Naruto would be waiting.

* * *

Me: HAHAHAHAHA…ok I'm done. Ries doesn't feel like talking to me so I'll just say the usual. How did you like the first chapter??? I'm needing some help on ideas and stuff so if you are interested than e-mail me and tell me your ideas and I may consider them…next chapter…The Confrontation: New Problems 


	2. Chapter 2: The confrontation

Me: here be chapter 2…hope you like it

Chapter 2: The Confrontation, New Problems

Ries and Hiashi rose from the ground in front of Trey, Kakashi, Hinata, and Naruto. Hiashi was very confused why Kakashi was there and why he didn't recognize anyone.

"Release me at once!" Hiashi demanded.

"Uhhh…no" Naruto said.

"Shut up bastard" Hinata said feeling good about herself

"Hi grandpa!" Trey said.

"Grandpa?" Hiashi asked confused.

"Well I guess this was one way to tell him" Hinata said. "Listen up you two. Kakashi and Hiashi, you are to report to Tsunade when you are released and tell her everything. Got it?" Hinata said demandingly

Hiashi and Kakashi nodded.

"Hinata, just get on with it" Naruto said

"Hinata? She died!" Hiashi yelled trying to figure out what these lunatics were talking about. "Wait. It can't be!"

Hinata uncovered her eyes and Hiashi saw the pale lavender color and knew that it was her daughter. Kakashi was surprised but was too busy looking at Hinata's sexy body. 'More curves. More confident about herself. Damn she's hott.'

"Kakashi you perv. Stop staring at my mother" Trey said cheerfully.

"Your…mother?" Kakashi asked surprised. "Then who is…"

"Naruto. You always know when to screw things up" Hinata said as Naruto uncovered his eyes. Kakashi and Hiashi thought it was Naruto, but it looked like a demon had taken over.

"Naruto?" Kakashi asked slowly

"Yeah?" Naruto answered

"I'LL KILL YOU. YOU HAD EVERYONE SCARED YOU SONOFABITCH" Kakashi screamed back doing everything not to kill Naruto on the spot. Naruto just smiled. Ries went to stand by his parents while Trey tried to get Hiashi to play with him.

"Come on what kind of grandfather are you if you won't even play with your grandkid?" Trey was saying tugging on Hiashi's sleeve. Hiashi was still taking in all of this. 'That monster slept with my daughter? After everyone thought the two of them were dead?'

"Get off me runt!" Hiashi said punching Trey in the stomach sending him to the other side of the room. Ries jumped to Trey's side to help him get up.

"You hit him" Hinata said also going over to Trey. Naruto glared at Hiashi.

Hiashi pointed an accusing finger at Naruto, "No offspring of that _monster_ is my grandchild. Furthermore, my daughter, if she was alive, would never have a child with that dirty piece of trash"

Trey got up and seemed to glow with a blackish color around him while glaring at Hiashi. Ries also had a glow around him, but it was more like a silver black than just pitch black like Trey's.

"**Hiretsukan**" Ries said from behind Hiashi, he let out his anger while Trey came from above, metal forming into a giant hammer in his hands. Ries stepped back and let Trey get his turn.

Hiashi spun and Trey went flying, only to create a huge mirror in front of him and use a technique he taught himself. He infused himself in the mirror and the action that Hiashi landed was reversed and instead Trey used the same action, causing Hiashi to go flying.

While the disgraced Hiashi flew through the air, Ries used one of his new techniques. He took a glove off of his right hand and opened a hole into another universe, one that Trey and Ries had trained in a lot. As Hiashi flew through, Trey and Ries disappeared and Naruto, Hinata, and Kakashi stood alone looking completely dumbfounded.

In the new dimension, Trey and Ries stood off against Hiashi. Hiashi, now seeing he was overmatched, tried to flee, but there was nowhere to flee to.

"Your turn Trey" Ries said and stepped into nothingness, leaving Hiashi with Trey. Hiashi activated his byakugan and the fight began. Trey used only simple techniques with his metal usage, like making small weapons and shields. The first few minutes, Hiashi already was having trouble, having not enough chakra to use his chakra spin from the last time. Being cautious, he only hit when he was absolutely sure there could be no counterattack. Trey, however was just having fun, attacking whenever he liked. 'It's like he's just playing with me!' Hiashi thought

Thus, Trey began attacking with more skill and speed. He finished with a pin-missile that surrounded Hiashi with explosions. He then rushed in and skull bashed him with a spiky helmet that he had just formed on his head shouting "BOOMSHAKALAKABOOMSHALAKABOOM!!!!"

Naruto appeared beside Trey having torn a hole in the dimension. "Shit, Trey you pretty much destroyed him. I can get in one punch can't I?"

"Sure Dad." Trey replied backing off.

Before he had even finished, Naruto rushed in and punched him with so much force he came along behind him within a few minutes. "Alright I'm done." He finished and left.

Hiashi was pissed. He got up and charged at Trey. Ries had appeared beside Trey and opened another hole. Trey jumped through the new hole, leaving Ries and Hiashi alone.

Hiashi was still charging, but Ries did nothing. Once Hiashi had reached Ries, Ries let him get in one solid punch. Ries smiled demon like and absorbed Hiashi's arm.

Ries took out a kunai and stabbed Hiashi in the hand. Hiashi screamed and tried to pry himself loose. Another kunai, this one from Trey, who had kept the hole open, hit Hiashi in the butt. Hiashi screamed again and Ries let go. Hiashi sunk to the ground and Ries jumped through the hole and let Hiashi treat his wounds, while simultaneously experiencing dimensions of pure horror and pain.

"Alright granddad, were back, you can open your eyes." **'Baka' 'Tell me about it' 'I thought the Hyuuga's were suppose to be the strongest clan' 'Mom certainly is' 'got that right Trey'** the twins conversed.

Hiashi was shaking, but trying, and failing, not to show it. Hinata smiled at her fathers discomfort and took this moment to speak.

"Oh yeah. I forgot to mention. Don't piss off my boys. They have a bit of an anger problem"

Trey smiled sweetly and sat down on the ground. Ries sat down beside his brother and whispered something.

Trey got up and went to Naruto and whispered the same thing to him. Trey then walked over to Hinata and once again repeated in whisper. Trey sat back down beside his brother.

"What the hell is going on?" Kakashi asked.

"You can go now Kakashi-sensei" Trey and Ries said simultaneously

"Sensei?" Kakashi wondered "Why sensei?"

"Because once you leave this room you can't or won't be able to leave the village" The twins said.

"Why?"

"Because we won't let you leave"

"Well that sucks" Hiashi said.

"Oh no you're leaving grandpa" The twins said

Hiashi seemed overjoyed. He went over to Naruto and spat in his face before poofing out of the room. Kakashi sat down and scratched his head. He too, then poofed away.

Hiashi was once again outside. He looked for Tsunade and went to her. He reported what he saw and what he experienced. He also told how Kakashi had to stay behind and how he should be considered a traitor.

Just then Kakashi appeared next to them.

"I'm sorry Tsunade-sama. I renounce my allegiance to Konoha. I am now a Meimu ninja." Kakashi said with no emotion showing. He then disappeared as Hiashi tried to grab him.

"Damn it!" Tsunade said, punching a tree.

Me: Soooooo sorry for the extremely long wait guys!! I just had no motivation. Everyone (except for a few still faithful) was giving degrading reviews. That just made me get upset so I didn't write as often.

Ries: get over it

Me: shut up…you're not the one writing this. Besides, We already know how it ends so what was the point of even writing it in the first place.

Ries: Awww I'm sorry Trey. Please continue to write and everyone else. SEND POSSITIVE REVIEWS!!!!!! DON'T MAKE ME GET ALL DEMON WOLF ON YOU!!!!

Me: thank you Ries.

Ries: anytime bro.

Ume: damn you guys are pathetic.

Ries: hits Ume in the head

Ume: sorry.

Me: next time: the war rages on…the twins new partners!! Review please.


	3. Chapter 3: part one of: the cave fight

Me:…

* * *

Chapter 3: Part one of: Fight in the cave.

Ries and Trey flew to the ground as their friends and comrades surrounded them. Even Naruto and Hinata joined in watching their sons die.

"Trey?" Ries said lying on his back in pain. Trey looked like he was in bad shape, but after a few moments of Ries staring at his bloody curled up form, he answered.

"Yes, Ries?"

Ries spoke very slowly "Should we use it now?"

"I..._cough cough..._guess we have no choice" Trey said coughing up blood.

"Right"

The twins, although badly injured and surrounded managed to get up and stand back to back. They did three signs together, boar, snake, and the demon sign. A brilliant light surrounded them for a moment before it died. Ookami and Koumori appeared in front of their masters (u and me cause I have another idea) and formed the same three seals but this time adding another, death.

Once again a bright light surrounded them and died. A moment later the four, Ries, trey, Ookami, and Koumori were glowing and in their full demon forms. One second was all it took for everyone to realize their mistake.

First Ries turned dark red, fire. Trey turned dark green, plant. Ookami turned white, air. And Koumori turned brown, earth. The four joined hands and levitated in the air. They started to turn in circles faster and faster. An extremely bright white light was coming from the center of them.

One moment everyone was there staring at the four circles above and the next they were nothing but ash. The four lowered to the ground and lay there.

"Ries" Trey said wearily

"Yeah?"

"It worked..."

"..."

Ookami disappeared then Koumori. Trey and Ries held onto the remains of their headbands which had come off and slowly but not painfully died...

* * *

Trey woke with a gasp.

"What is it Trey?" Ries asked. Ries had been awake the whole night so far. It was the second night that Tsunade's army had attacked. The Illusion village had put up barriers that had been unable to be penetrated. Not yet at least.

"I had a dream. I bad one. We were being beat up by everyone we care about and then we killed them. Ookami and Koumori helped us. At the end of my dream we died too." Trey said getting out of his bed. He slipped on his black cargo shorts and weapons pouch. "I don't get it. Does it mean anything?"

Ries walked around to the door "Probably not. It's just a dream. Let's get going"

Trey put on his orange hoodie and followed Ries out the door.

* * *

"I think we should go help everyone out now. What do you think Ries?" Trey asked

Ries seemed to think about this a while. Finally he stopped at a door that the two of them had stumbled upon many years ago.

"Yeah. We should. After we get the original members together. Dad told me to tell you that we needed to find them and send them to Dad's office for a briefing. So, I think that's what they should do."

"Sweet" Trey said knocking on the door to the scroll room.

* * *

"Okay. That's everyone" Ries said "I think from here we should just go fight and see if we can make it to where Tsunade-baachan is"

Trey smiled evilly and nodded before jumping to the left side of the village. Ries went to the right side of the village.

* * *

"Hey you!" Trey said pointing to a rather tall ninja with eyes like his and his mothers. Neji turned around to look at his newest challenge.

"What do you want?" Neji asked

"Your name is Neji Hyuuga right?" Trey said still pointing.

"Yeah. Why?"

"You're my uncle! Cause you're related to Hinata right? Well she's my mother" Trey said rather fast.

_Memories consume_

_Like opening the wound_

_I'm picking me apart again_

_You all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
(unless I try to start again)_

Neji was confused. 'Hadn't Hinata died? How could this be possible?' He remembered his fight with his cousin, and all the times he talked down to her. He suddenly felt guilty, like he somehow caused her death. 'But if this child is correct I didn't really do anything'

_I don't want to be the one  
the battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
that I'm the one confused_

"Well Neji? Are you just going to stand there? Or are we going to fight?" Trey said removing his headband from his eyes. He placed it on his arm and it sunk into his skin. The fabric that was left behind he tied around his hand.

"You…your eyes! They are of the Hyuuga clan! But they are orange. How can that be?" Neji said now absolutely positive that his cousin was alive. "If you insist on fighting then at least make me this deal. If I win then you will tell me where my cousin is."

Trey put a wicked smile on his face and replied, "Sure. But that's only if you win dear uncle. Now, get ready!" Trey got into the gentle fist stance as did Neji.

_I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm  
Breaking the habit  
Tonight_

Trey charged at Neji much like the way his mother did all those years ago. Neji easily blocked the attack and countered with his own attack to Trey's stomach, but was blocked by a metal plate slamming into his hand.

Neji spun around and tried to hit Trey in the head with his right hand. Trey let the hit land and he went flying to the left. Neji stood there looking pleased as Trey lay on the ground. Trey disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"A shadow clone!" Neji said

"Behind you" Trey said

_Clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again  
I hurt much more  
Than anytime before  
I had no options left again_

Trey slammed his palms into the middle of Neji's back. Neji would have gone soaring forward if it wasn't for the fact that he had metal gluing him to the ground.

Neji coughed up blood and realized he couldn't win.

_I'll paint it on the walls  
'Cause I'm the one at fault  
I'll never fight again  
and this is how it ends_

More metal wrapped itself around Neji's body as Trey walked to the front of his uncle's body. Trey smiled sweetly and made Neji sink into the ground. **'How did I do that? Oh wait! Me and Ries can probably share each others powers! Sweeeeetttt' **

"I couldn't win. Only one other person could do that." Neji was saying to himself. Other ninja had started to wander over to where they were fighting so Trey decided to end it quickly.

_I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
But now I have some clarity  
To show you what I mean  
I don't know how I got this  
I'll never be alright  
So I'm  
Breaking the habit  
Breaking the habit  
Tonight_

"I encased you in metal and sunk you into the ground. Don't worry you'll be fine. I'll come get you later if you haven't gotten out by the time this is over. See you later Uncle Neji!" Trey said placing his headband back over his eyes. He sped off to take on the new coming ninja.

Trey made metallic spikes cover his body as he ran. He made the spikes on his fingers long so he could slice through the enemy. And slice he did. By the time someone who knew what they were doing showed up he had already decapitated 15 of the enemy ninja. The ninja he had come upon had pink hair and seemed extremely strong. Trey could tell it was a female ninja, a konoichi.

_Here's the day you hoped would never come  
Don't feed me violence, just run with me  
Through rows of speeding cars  
The paper cuts, the cheating lovers  
The coffee's never strong enough  
I know you think it's more than just bad luck_

Trey sped towards this pink haired person. She saw him approaching and readied a massive punch. When Trey was close enough to her she slammed her chakra charged fist into his face.

Trey smiled under his metal spike armor. He felt the force of the blow but suffered no injuries from it.

_There, there, baby  
It's just text book stuff  
It's in the ABC of growing up  
Now, now, darlin'  
Oh don't lose your head  
'Cause none of us were angels  
And you know I love you, yeah_

"Ahhh! My hand! Damn it. What the hell did you do to it you little punk!?" She was screaming

"I didn't do anything to your fucking hand Sakura! You're the one who punched uber chakra charged metal spikes!" Trey screamed back at her.

_Sleeping pills, no sleeping dogs lie never  
Far enough away  
Glistening in the cold sweat of guilt  
I've watched you slowly winding down for years  
You can't keep on like this  
Now is as bad of time as any_

"How the hell do you know my name?" She asked jumping away from Trey a good ten feet. She was healing her hand, though Trey knew that it would be useless to do so. When her fist made contact he sent a massive amount of his metal into her body.

_There, there, baby  
It's just text book stuff  
It's in the ABC of growing up  
Now, now, darlin'  
Oh don't kill yourself  
'Cause none of us were angels  
And you know I love you, yeah_

"Cause you were a proctor at the chuunin exams. I was with the group that finished first. You remember don't you? The guy who looks like death and the ones with their headbands over their eyes. The eight year olds?" Trey said sending his metal to his back making it form into multiple kunai and his scythe.

Sakura's eyes got really wide as she recalled the chuunin exams and Trey's part in it. "You…you were the fastest ever to complete the test. I guess I'm about to find out what skill got you to the tower so fast." 'And why Tsunade wanted us to attack their home'

_There, there, baby  
It's just text book stuff  
It's in the ABC of growing up  
Now, now, darlin'  
Oh don't lose your head  
'Cause none of us were angels  
And you know I love you, yeah_

"Bring it" was all Trey said. Sakura charged at Trey and trained a spike at her leg. He shot it and she easily dodged it, but it made her lose her balance. 'Now!' Trey thought. He threw a kunai with an explosive seal on it where Sakura was going to land."Damn it" Sakura said. The kunai exploded and she went flying into the cave ceiling. Trey shot a spike of metal which pierced her through the chest.

"Didn't even put up a decent fight. Although it was such a shame to lose someone with such awesome breasts" Trey said smiling at himself.

Trey saw a massive bug up the path to the entrance. 'Looks like I found Shino' Trey thought. **'aww come on I wanted to fight Shino' 'haha I get to fight the bug freak!' 'baka'** Trey and Ries conversed.

Trey made his way to the bug master picking off another 10 enemy ninja with his spikes. When Trey arrived at the scene Shino had bugs picking at 3 or 4 bodies around him.

Shino didn't even glance at Trey before he sent a multitude of bugs at him. Trey ran right though the swarm without even one getting on him.

"Forget it Shino. Your bugs are useless against me. Shino showed no signs of surprise, instead he sent one of the massive bugs at Trey.

Trey formed six seals. Horse, Monkey, Boar, Bird, Dog, and ending in Ram.

"Hi-henshin no-jutsu!" Trey said and he became engulfed in flames.

"Hi-henshin?" Shino said to himself.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

Me:…

Ries: I THOUGHT YOU WERENT GONNA WRITE ANYMORE

Me:…

Ries: Oh I get it…


	4. Chapter 3: part two of: the cave fight

Me: no I'm not back for good…I'm just writing in the free time I have. If you want to stay in touch with me then go to this site: 3: Part two of: Fight in the cave.

* * *

Trey made his way to the bug master picking off another 10 enemy ninja with his spikes. When Trey arrived at the scene Shino had bugs picking at 3 or 4 bodies around him.

_Crawling in my skin_

_These wounds / they will not heal_

_Fear is how I fall_

_Confusing what is real_

Shino didn't even glance at Trey before he sent a multitude of bugs at him. Trey ran right though the swarm without even one getting on him.

"Forget it Shino. Your bugs are useless against me. Shino showed no signs of surprise, instead he sent one of the massive bugs at Trey.

Trey formed six seals. Horse, Monkey, Boar, Bird, Dog, and ending in Ram.

_There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface_

_Consuming / confusing_

_This lack of self control I fear is never ending_

_Controlling / I can't seem_

_To find myself again_

_My walls are closing in_

_[Without a sense of confidence / I'm convinced_

_there's just too much pressure to take_

_I've felt this way before_

_So insecure_

"Hi-henshin no-jutsu!" Trey said and he became engulfed in flames.

"Hi-henshin?" Shino said to himself getting ready to run. Trey slashed a fiery spike at the giant bug. It exploded and Trey ran at Shino. Shino turned and ran full speed back to the entrance, trying to get Trey to follow.

_Discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me_

_Distracting / reacting_

_Against my will I stand beside my own reflection_

_It's haunting how I can't seem_

_To find myself again_

_My walls are closing in_

_[Without a sense of confidence / I'm convinced_

_there's just too much pressure to take_

_I've felt this way before_

_So insecure..._

Trey smiled and followed and made the spikes disappear back into his skin. He kept his distance and was also killing enemy ninja at the same time. They reached the entrance and before Shino could do anything else he was engulfed in metal and then crushed.

Trey smiled and stood in the entrance as Ries appeared.

"Hehe…that was fun. Don't you think so Ries?" Trey asked cracking his knuckles.

"Very. Now lets go get Tsunade like daddy wanted." Ries said walking out into the sunlight.

* * *

_Ries's fights_

As Rock Lee stepped out of a pile of bodies that he had just ran into, he noticed a figure moving towards him at a high speed. He stuck his arm out to close line that person, but as it approached him, it slowed and grabbed his arm, flinging him in a spiral upward. The figure still matching his speed flew above him then started flying downwards in a pile drive. Lee regaining his balance grabbed the arm and stopped Ries only for a moment. Ries then sent him flying with a kick that still carried the momentum of his fall. Lee went spinning downwards again, landing on his feet. Ries landed gently a few feet away.

_You ready?! Lets go!  
Yeah, for those of you that want to know what we're all about  
It's like this y'all (c'mon!)  
_

Without warning Lee rushed at Ries aiming his attacks at those ever tormenting eyes, none of his blows landed, yet Ries had not moved an inch. And still those eyes were still staring up at him.

_  
__[Chorus__  
This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill  
Fifteen percent concentrated power of will  
Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain  
And a hundred percent reason to remember the name! _

Mike! - He doesn't need his name up in lights  
He just wants to be heard whether it's the beat or the mic  
He feels so unlike everybody else, alone  
In spite of the fact that some people still think that they know him  
But fuck em, he knows the code  
It's not about the salary  
It's all about reality and making some noise  
Makin the story - makin sure his clique stays up  
That means when he puts it down Tak's pickin it up! let's go!  


The two stared each other off. Lee was looking deep into the eyes of his opponent looking for any emotion, but only found cold and despair.

In a moment Ries was gone, Lee blinked in astonishment, looking for where he had gone, then stared back at where his opponent once was, only to find him standing there again, holding the forehead protector that once was on Lee's waist. Ries smiled an evil smile.

_  
Who the hell is he anyway?  
He never really talks much  
Never concerned with status but still leavin them star struck  
Humbled through opportunities given to him despite the fact  
That many misjudge him because he makes a livin from writin raps  
Put it together himself, now the picture connects  
Never askin for someone's help, to get some respect  
He's only focused on what he wrote, his will is beyond reach  
And now when it all unfolds, the skill of an artist_

_  
_Lee still surprised struck out landing a punch in his stomach which sent Ries flying into the air. Lee, still acting fast in order not to give Ries a good moment, landed on top of him then flipped and sent him going to the ground, where he disappeared, then came back up with no scuffs.

_  
It's just twenty percent skill  
Eighty percent fear  
Be one hundred percent clear cause Ryu is ill  
Who would've thought that he'd be the one to set the west in flames  
And I heard him wreckin with The Crystal Method, "Name Of The Game"  
Came back dropped Megadef, took em to church  
I like bleach man, why you have the stupidest verse?  
This dude is the truth, now everybody be givin him guest spots  
His stock's through the roof I heard he fuckin with S. Dot! _

_[Chorus_

They call him Ryu The Sick  
And he's spittin fire with Mike  
Got him out the dryer he's hot  
Found him in Fort Minor with Tak  
Been a fuckin annihilist porcupine  
He's a prick, he's a cock  
The type woman want to be with, and rappers hope he get shot  
Eight years in the makin, patiently waitin to blow  
Now the record with Shinoda's takin over the globe  
He's got a partner in crime, his shit is equally dope  
You wont believe the kind of shit that comes out of this kid's throat 

_  
_The gloves were off, Ries drew the katana that he was wearing on his back, on the hilt was a yellow tag. Ries flung the sword at Lee, who easily dodged. Ries appeared gripping the blade when it was immediately passed Lee. (His jutsu was a copy of the 4th hokage's). Then he dropped the blade. He didn't want to use it. Ries grabbed Lee and flew up even higher, using the air particles like ground, he then spazzed out waving his arms around and gurgling like a mad person. Lee laughed. As Lee breathed in Ries entered Lee's lungs and though that his blood stream and his heart making it fail.

_  
Tak! - He's not your everyday on the block  
He knows how to work with what he's got  
Makin his way to the top  
People think its a common owners name  
People keep askin him was it given at birth  
Or does it stand for an acronym?  
No he's livin proof, Got him rockin the booth  
He'll get you buzzin quicker than a shot of vodka with juice  
Him and his crew are known around as one of the best  
Dedicated to what they doin give a hundred percent _

Forget Mike - Nobody really knows how or why he works so hard  
It seems like he's never got time  
Because he writes every note and he writes every line  
And I've seen him at work when that light goes on in his mind  
It's like a design is written in his head every time  
Before he even touches a key or speaks in a rhyme  
And those motherfuckers he runs with, those kids that he signed?  
Ridiculous, without even trying, how do they do it?!

_[Chorus - repeat 2x_

_[Outro - Mike Shinoda__  
Yeah! Fort Minor  
M. Shinoda - Styles of Beyond  
Ryu! Takbir! Machine Shop!_

Lee died and flew towards the ground. A second before he hit, Ries popped out and made him come back to life by shocking his heart. Then dropped him and let him hit the ground.

"Haaaaahaaaa!!!" Ries laughed at Lee, "you died baka!!"

"who are you?

"Me? I'm Ries Uzumaki!!"

"Uzumaki………… Shit!!!!"

Lee finally realizing he was being beaten by one of his rivals sons gasped and got up. He then left leaving Ries standing there laughing at him.

Ries ran towards the entrance killing off about 13 enemy ninja. He found Choji and laughed at him saying:

"HOLY FUCK YOU ARE A FUCKING FATTY!!!"

"No I'm not…I'm just chubby"

"Don't think so fatty"

"WODOWODOWODOWODOWODOWDO" screamed Choji as he flew as the giant meatball towards Ries who stops him easily with a hand lifting him up in the air.

Ries then threw him up in the air and spiked him into the ground. "Man you are fat. You should really think about dieting." Ries mocked his opponent. His spirits were lifted as endorphins created by the killing reached his brain.

Choji was angered by this remark and immediately released his anger into a bag of potato chips. 'there he goes again' Ries thought. So he just walked up and punched him all the way back home, all 300 miles of it. While flying through the air, Choji said, "damn it, I left my potato chips."

* * *

Me: I will get the rest of the fights up as soon as I can talk to ries about them. Also im gonna do another Halloween side story this year so u can look forward to tht. I write them ON Halloween so they may not be on until lik midnight so ya. 


	5. NOTICE

Ok…well

Ok…well..hmm…im sorry for all the waiting I hav made you all endure but I promise now tht I hav more access to a computer I will be writing more often…not every day but maybe once or twice a week instead of once or twice a month…I will be doing other stories and even writing out my stories I hav writing in manga form…so look forward to that…but I will do that after all my chapters for the war hav been complete. If u want to contact me see my profile page and sent a PM. To all of those who think I don't read my reviews I READ EVERY SINGLE ONE! Some I reply to and some I don't..jsut depends on wht kind of mood im in

Thanks

Trey, Ries


End file.
